


In The End

by Jenni_Snake



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Alternate Ending, End of the World, Heavy Angst, M/M, POV First Person, Unrequited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-14
Updated: 2013-10-14
Packaged: 2017-12-29 10:21:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1004250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenni_Snake/pseuds/Jenni_Snake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>If this is the handwriting of God, then surely He is hateful and cruel.</i>
</p><p>(Because apparently I didn't think there was enough tragedy in this movie, and I had to create more.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	In The End

When I got there, you were already gone. I didn’t want to believe it, didn’t want to have been right - I called for help, and ripped that damned contraption from your head. You weren’t breathing, but I had to hope that you were at least as alive as that awful alien brain that had put you in this state. It was impossible to know where my strength came from when I felt, seeing you like that, that I would never have strength again in all my life. But as I pressed on your chest with all my force, feeling your ribs break beneath my palms, vainly trying to breathe life back into you, feeling like no one would ever come, I felt pain searing through my leg, and knew that it hurt not half as much as the pain burning my heart.

When the medical team finally arrived, an eternity too late, they did all they could, but had to declare you dead at the scene. I watched them take you away, to conceal you in the morgue - of all the things that aren’t in a military installation, it seems a fitting acknowledgement of a gruesome reality that a morgue isn’t one of them - and for once I had the entire lab to myself. It was deadly silent, and excruciatingly empty.

That was two days ago. My predictions have since been proven correct, making me think, illogically, that if I had never made them then they would have never come true. But they have, and worse than even I could have foreseen - our defences are crippled, and even if they weren’t, they’re useless now. Nothing I could have ever predicted: the Breach tore itself halfway around the world, in an interdimensional ring of fire, sending through an army of monsters to wipe us all out. If this is the handwriting of God, then surely He is hateful and cruel.

There are those who will fight to the end, amassing to rage against an undefeatable enemy because they’d rather destroy this world than see anyone else have it.

There are others who have chosen instead to spend however long is left by the sides of those they loved. So here I sit, in this dim, metallic room, trying to warm your frozen hand in mine, wondering if it is days or hours that are left, if I’ll die from attack or starvation.

I pity those who have no one to be with in their final moments, I just wish I had realised earlier that I had you.


End file.
